


Sharp Objects

by YourObedientPhantom



Series: The E/R Collection [4]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, i got bored on a car trip and wrote this on my phone, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: Erik brings a knife to the bedroom to surprise Raoul.





	Sharp Objects

    Raoul was a little nervous about that night. Erik said that he had a surprise in store for him. Raoul was always nervous about Erik’s surprises. He was such a strange man, he never knew what he might bring. Nonetheless, Raoul was excited for the evening.

    He didn’t know what kind of mood Erik would be in, so set out a bottle of wine and some candles in case he wanted candlelight.

    Raoul had just finished getting ready when he heard Erik come home. He grinned and quickly sat down on the bed. He was wearing an old undershirt like Erik had told him and his underwear. He wanted to wear something prettier for Erik, but he followed Erik’s wish.

    Erik walked into the bedroom and smiled brightly, taking off his mask. “What a good boy,” Erik said softly. “All ready for me.”

    Raoul blushed. “Well… not quite.”

    “What do you mean?”

    Raoul picked up the bottle of wine and showed it to Erik. “I thought we might unwind for a few minutes before we get started.”

    Erik smiled and nodded. “Alright then.” He sat down next to Raoul and kissed his neck. Raoul moaned softly in reply.

    “What did you bring?” Raoul asked eagerly, looking at the paper bag that Erik had set on the bed.

    “It’s a surprise,” Erik said, pouring them each a glass.

    Raoul pouted some. “Do you want me to put a plug in while we drink?”

    Erik shook his head. “I want to feel how tight you are.”

    Raoul blushed more, squirming slightly. “Y-Yes, sir.”

    Erik smiled and kissed Raoul’s head, pulling him in close. “I love you.”

    “I love you too,” Raoul said happily. 

    After finishing their wine, Raoul took their glasses and set them aside.

    “Ready, love?” Erik asked gently.

    “Yes, sir,” Raoul replied, nodding.

    “Go on then,” Erik said, spreading his legs slightly. He unzipped his trousers and Raoul shyly got on his knees and between Erik’s legs. Raoul opened his mouth as Erik pulled out his cock. Raoul then licked a long stripe from Erik’s base to his tip. Immediately he took Erik in and made sure to get every part of him wet. He played with Erik with his tongue, swirling it around the tip. Erik took hold of Raoul’s hair and moaned. Raoul in reply took Erik in completely, gagging a bit as he stared up and made it all the way to Erik’s base.

    “Good boy!” Erik exclaimed. “Come get on the bed.”

    Raoul pulled off of Erik and after licking up Erik’s pre, he climbed onto the bed. He was so hard, he wanted to rip off his underwear as soon as possible.

    “Lie down. I’m going to tie you to the bed, okay?”

    Raoul whimpered and nodded.

    Erik pulled out some ropes from a drawer and tied Raoul’s wrists to the bedposts. Raoul tugged on the ropes to test them.

    Erik stood at the end of the bed with the paper bag in his hand. “Spread your legs for me.”

    Raoul obeyed, spreading his legs and tilting his head back. “Fuck me!”

    “Not so fast,” Erik said. “I still have this to use.” He held up the bag. He chuckled to himself at how turned on Raoul was.

    “What is it?” Raoul whined.

    Erik pulled out a shiny object from the bag. A small little knife. It looked beautiful, but it made Raoul’s heart skip a beat.

    Erik could tell Raoul was nervous. “Don’t be scared, Raoul.” He brought the knife close to him. “It’s just a little knife. I promise the only hurt you’ll feel is just a little grazing against your skin. I won’t draw much blood. I promise it will be okay.”

    Raoul swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

    Erik grinned wickedly. “You want those clothes off, don’t you?”

    Raoul nodded. “Please!”

    Erik took hold of the knife as he straddled Raoul. He gently pressed the knife against Raoul’s chest. Raoul kept his eyes locked on the knife. His breath hitched. Carefully, Erik dragged the knife down Raoul’s chest. The blade was so sharp that it cut through the fabric of Raoul’s undershirt cleanly. It stung slightly and Raoul whined. He was starting to enjoy it. Erik pushes the fabric aside to expose Raoul’s chest. Erik traced the knife around Raoul’s skin. Then he lifted to knife and placed the tip against Raoul’s thigh. Raoul bit his lip and watched as Erik cut through Raoul’s underwear. He moaned as Erik took away the fabric that blocked his dick. It felt so much better. Raoul was so still although he felt like he was about to start shaking with need. Erik kept the knife pointed at Raoul as he kissed him deeply, moaning. Both of them needed each other desperately. Erik finally gave in and tossed the knife to the floor. Raoul arched his back, whining and begging Erik. Before going any further, Erik took out some citrusy lubricant from the paper bag and put some on his hand. He slathered the lube onto his cock and then hooked Raoul’s legs over his shoulders.

    Raoul screamed as Erik slid into him roughly. Erik immediately began pounding into Raoul, causing the whole room to quake. Raoul cried and whimpered, his body shaking with pain and pleasure as Erik hit his g-spot. Erik bucked his hips wildly, desperately. He gasped and grunted as he felt his climax start to build.

    “P-please!” Raoul cried. He begged Erik to touch him, though he couldn’t even get the words out. He screamed and whined desperately.

    Erik grinned. “What?” He asked, teasing.

    Raoul threw his head back and whined. He couldn’t speak anymore.

    “I’m not going to touch you,” Erik said. “I’m gonna make you cum just like this!”

    Raoul shook and tried to move his hips back against Erik. Erik kept his pace, going hard and deep inside Raoul, making sure to hit his spot with every single thrust. Raoul screamed, getting close.

    Erik was close too. “I’m gonna cum…” he gasped. He moaned deeply as he filled Raoul.

    Feeling Erik pulse inside him and fill him caused Raoul to come soon after, making a mess on his own chest. He whimpered and moaned as the pressure was relieved.

    Erik grinned as he watched Raoul breathlessly. Erik pulled out and the two of them panted to catch their breath. Raoul whined softly as Erik untied his bonds and kissed his head.

    “I love you,” Raoul gasped.

    “I love you too,” Erik replied, kissing his cheek. “Did you enjoy it?”

    Raoul nodded.

    “Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it, dear.”


End file.
